Lament of the Tûatha
The Lament of the Tûatha is a song of Tûatha origin, retained through their descendants in Ilindriel. The song reflects on the War of Unification and the passing of the Tûatha Danaan. The song is often sung in taverns in the region and by bannermen of House Tir Tûath. Refrain In Old Tûatha: :::I bhrón is féidir liom a léiriú, :::''Le mo trom chroí le brón :::''Chun mic Tuath a bhfuil pas faighte :::''Leagann an ghrian ar gach :::''Iarrann an Talamh Sean dom, mar a dhéanann sé :::''Gach mac Tuath :::''A talamh i bhfad glas, ach go léir imithe :::''Agus leis an tsíocháin, teaghais ann :::''Is é seo a lorg mé :::Ach le croí trom :::''Caithfidh mé a fheiceáil :::''Nach é seo mo cinniúint, mo ghrá :::''Is é mo cinniúint le bás :::''Chun bás Tuath, i gcoinne an dearg :::''Cé hé gach atá againn, :::''Chara agus álainn :::''Slán mo chailín ní, ná caoin dom :::''Beidh muid le chéile arís :::''Seachas an veil, ar shiúl ó gach :::''Sa Talún Sean :::''I gcás ina mbeidh muid le chéile arís :::''Deo ar son na síochána :::Chun cogadh Téim :::''Agus seol ar ais ní bheidh mé :::''Gol Maidir liom féin, mo ghrá :::''Mar tá mé wept, chun Danaan Tuatha :::Ár talamh, faoi bhagairt :::Ár ndaoine a ghlac an éan dearg agus a chuid fear :::''Ní mór dúinn troid ar son Tuatha :::''Chun má thiteann muid, i neamhní :::Iarrann an neamhní dom, mar a dhéanann sé dúinn go léir :::''Chun turas amach, isteach sa dubh :::''Caithfidh mé, ach nach mian leo, a dhéanamh :::''Tabhair aire, mo ghrá :::''Beidh muid turas le chéile, sa Talamh Sean- :::''I gcás ina sealbhaíonn aon eagla orainn chuing :::''Agus is é an t-éan dearg níos mó :::''Daenu Tá mo lámh, mar atá mé ag troid leis an bhfear :::''Tá na deamhain ó thuaidh :::''Ní féidir liom a fheiceáil, thar lá atá inniu ann, nó níos mó In English: :::In sorrow I do reflect :::''With my heart heavy with grief :::''For the sons of Tûath who have passed :::''The sun sets on all :::''The Old Land calls to me, as it does :::''All sons of Tûath :::''A far green land, all but gone :::''And peace, dwelling there :::''This is what I seek :::But with heavy heart :::''I must see :::''That this is not my fate, my love :::''My fate is to die :::''To die for Tûath, against the red :::''Who would take all we hold, :::''Dear and beautiful :::''Farewell my love, do not cry for me :::''We will meet again :::''Beyond the veil, away from all :::''In the Old Land :::''Where we will meet again :::''Forever at peace :::To war I go :::''And return I will not :::''Weep for me, my love :::''As I have wept, for the Tûatha Danaan :::''Our land, is under threat :::''Our people taken by, the red bird and his men :::''We must fight for Tûatha :::''For if we fall, into nothingness :::The void calls to me, as it does us all :::''To ride out, into the black :::''I must, but do not wish, to do :::''Take care, my love :::''We will ride together, in the Old Land :::''Where no fear holds us captive :::''And the red bird is no more :::''Daenu holds my hand, as I fight this men :::''These devils from the north :::''I cannot see, beyond today, or more Category: Songs Category: Ilindriel